


Talkative

by Runic



Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Dorks in Love, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 23:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: Byleth teases Claude while telling him all the ways she loves him.





	Talkative

**Author's Note:**

> I went one day into nano before skipping over to a smut story. Can we all lament this for a minute? I have no self control. I just need more smut with these two. (They've taken over my brain.)

Byleth knew the moment she closed the door behind her that Claude was awake. Despite how silent she had tried to be, Claude had gone through too many attempts on his life to sleep easy. Still, he laid there, unclothed chest rising slowly with each breath. With the early dawn light filtering in through the wide windows, the sight before her was truly one of beauty. 

She slowly walked toward their bed, stripping off each layer of her outfit. Claude’s eyebrow crooked upward for a brief moment while Byleth paused by the edge of the bed, debating whether or not to strip her undergarments as well. That second of slippage on her husband’s part made her decision for her. Byleth took the time she needed to slip off her bra and panties, both making Claude wait longer for her to join him, and denying him the pleasure of taking them off himself. He did so enjoy the process of unwrapping his gifts.

By the time the mattress dipped under Byleth’s weight, Claude’s facade of sleep was back in place. Humming happily to herself, Byleth ran her fingers across Claude’s jaw. An idea struck her, and the smile that crossed her lips would have immediately had her husband concerned if he chose that moment to open his eyes.

“Look at your pretty face,” Byleth cooed. “Perfectly sculpted nose and cheek bones.” She ran her index finger lazily over each part of his face as she named it off. “I love your beard. I love the way it scratches my fingers whenever I do this.” Byleth lightly ran her fingers through his beard, smirking at the way Claude’s jaw tightened at the motion. “And when I kiss you it always tickles my cheeks.” She paused a moment, giving him the hope of her lips, only to dip down to his neck a moment later.

The very tip of her middle finger brushed against his Adam’s apple, pausing as it bobbed under the warmth of her hand. “I love how sensitive your neck is. You always fall apart whenever I kiss you here. You dissolve into a moaning mess, and seeing the way you fall apart never fails to excite me.”

Once more her hand moved down, idly tracing a large circle over the expanse of Claude’s chest. “I love your chest best when you hold me. Whenever I lay my head here-” Byleth cut herself off to tap the spot over Claude heart, “-and I hear your heartbeat, it soothes me. Whenever I’m scared or worried, and you wrap me in your arms, I get to hear its steady beat and I know everything will be fine.” Her hand rested against his warm chest for a long minute, feeling the way his heartbeat quickened beneath her fingers.

Byleth took a deep breath before she continued her journey down to Claude’s abs. She pressed both hands against him, smirking as he flinched at the unexpected pressure. “Look at how strong you are. Since you’re asleep I think I’ll admit just how distracting it is whenever we train together and you decide you don’t need your shirt. Whenever I see these muscles glistening with sweat, I just want to throw you to the ground and ride you until we’re both breathless.”

Claude’s eyes opened at that, unable to maintain the pretense of sleep any longer. “Well, good morning to you too.”

Byleth ignored him, pulling back the thin sheet that covered him. She licked her lips as she discovered that Claude had gone to bed naked last night, and was already half erect for her. Byleth touched the tip of Claude’s cock, relishing the sharp intake of breath he took. “And this. Oh, let me show you how much I love this.”

She settled herself between Claude’s legs, gripping the base of his cock. Her stokes were almost lazy as she watched his face. Claude may have hidden behind the mask of a smile for most of his life, but here with her, he was nothing if not expressive. He bit his lip, hand tangling in his own hair as he tried to keep himself together. 

“You’re always so eager for me, it’s a wonder we ever make it out of this room,” Byleth purred. She placed her mouth close to him, letting her breath tease against his shaft. He was completely hard now in her hand, and as much as she enjoyed tormenting him, Byleth’s own patience was starting to run out. “You’re always so kind, never denying me a taste of you whenever I want.”

“Fuck, By!” was the response as Byleth took all of Claude into her mouth in one quick movement. He was moaning in annoyance a moment later when Byleth pulled back, only keeping the tip of him in her mouth. She smiled as best she could around him, locking eyes with him as Claude stared down at her. That only caused him to moan again and drop back onto the pillows in a huff. 

She flicked the tip of her tongue against him, every movement deliberately slow. She took a little more of his cock into her mouth, only to pull back again. Every time she took more, but her torturous pace had Claude begging before she reached the base of his cock again. Her poor husband, she made him endure so much. 

Her hand pressed against his hip, silently demanding his attention. She held completely still until Claude lifted his head, one hand still tugging at his hair. She wanted to make sure he saw every moment of this. Once those green eyes met hers, Byleth finally gave him what he wanted, bobbing her head in earnest as she pleasured him. Once Claude was uttering just a long string of incoherent words along the lines of how good her mouth was, Byleth’s hand went to his sack, massaging his balls while she sucked his cock. Claude cursed loudly, his mouth hanging open as moans fell from his throat.

He was close. That wouldn’t do. Byleth did not want to stop playing just yet. With a loud pop, Byleth pulled off Claude’s cock and sat back on her heels. Claude, in turn, glared up at her. “Now you’re just being cruel.” 

“Really?” Byleth licked her lips, enjoying the taste of him that lingered in her mouth. With a quick motion born of years of battle trained dexterity, she straddled her husband. She rolled her hips against him, enjoying the feel of his cock resting against her ass. “I think I’m rather benevolent. In fact…” Byleth raised herself, lining herself up with Claude’s eager member, “...why don’t I show you just how nice I can be?”

She sank down onto him, a breathy sigh of relief escaping her lips as she adjusted to his thickness inside of her. “You remember when I said I loved this part of you?”

“Yeah, By, I remember just a moment ago when you were so viciously teasing me,” Claude managed, his voice heavy with desire. 

“Well, I want to continue that discussion,” Byleth said as she began to ride him, going back to that slow pace that was driving Claude absolutely insane. “I remember how good you make me feel, but every time you fill me like this it’s so exciting. You’re so thick, so big, touch every part of me. I love the feel of you inside me.” Byleth began to ride him faster, her own passion overriding her desire to simply tease. “I love when you cum inside me, and it drips down my thighs. When I feel that warmth, when I can feel just what I do to you, it makes me so happy. I want all of you, Claude.”

“You have all of me.” Claude’s hands were on her hips, helping guide her as she reached a frenzied pace. 

“So good, feel so good, love you,” Byleth murmured over and over again, losing the ability to say anything else. Her mind was too filled with how good he made her body feel. Claude rolled his hips, meeting her each time she sank back down on him, pushing himself deeper inside her. She was close, so close, when Claude threw his head back and shouted her name. She felt a flood of warmth enter her, and a moment later, Byleth moaned as her own orgasm washed over her. 

Her body shook as she rode out her pleasure, Claude’s fingers digging into her hips as he sucked in deep lungfuls of air in an attempt to regulate his breathing. It was too much. Byleth collapsed forward onto Claude’s chest, his now soft cock slipping from her body. She moaned sadly at the loss of its girth stretching her open, but stayed curled up against him. His heartbeat was pounding out a fast rhythm, growing steadily with each deep breath Claude took. 

He was warmth and strength personified, and he held her in his arms, offering her a place to call home. “I love you, Claude,” she murmured against his chest.

He laughed lightly, running calloused fingers through her hair. “Yeah, you made that pretty clear just now. You were certainly talkative about it this morning.” He kissed the top of her head before adding, “I love you too, By.”

They lay there together for a long time, basking in the warmth of each other and the growing light of the sun as it rose. Eventually, Claude’s voice cut through the comfortable silence. “We should probably get up soon.”

Byleth shook her head, burying her face against the curve of Claude’s neck. “No.”

“No?”

She grabbed his shoulders, and rolled them so that Claude ended up kneeling above her. Byleth wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him in place. “No,” she repeated. “I vote we take the day off.”

Claude laughed even as he leaned in to kiss her. “You make a rather convincing argument.”

It was yet another reason she loved him. And she intended to show him many more before the day was done. 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, blow jobs are hard to write, even more so when you write them at 1am.


End file.
